Christine Lovegood: Part One
by Christine Lovegood
Summary: A revised version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, except with a new character, Christine Lovegood as a member of the Trio, so that makes it a Quartet. Story much better than summary. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in Harry Potter, nothing. This is purely fanfiction by a fan, just like you.**

Chapter One:

Christine Lovegood smiled a broad smile as she woke to sunshine filled room. Throwing back her covers, she slipped on her fuzzy purple slippers yawning widely. She threw back the curtains, eyes squinting a bit to the sudden burst of brightness. She studied the beautiful English countryside that lay right outside her window and her smile grew wider. Knowing mother would have breakfast ready soon, she quickly brushed her hair and braided them, tying them with silky black ribbons. Christine then quickly bounded down the stairs in her pajamas, seeing that mother and father were up.

"Good morning!" Christine called cheerfully, braids bouncing as she sat down in a chair near the end of the long table.

"Good morning sweetheart," her mother greeted, turning from her bacon to kiss her daughter gently on the forehead.

"Good morning, dear," her father also greeted, a smile on his face.

"Would you help me set the table dear?" her mother asked. "I want breakfast to be ready when your brothers and sisters wake up."

"Alright," Christine said, going to the cupboard and taking a pile of cheerful green plates out.

Setting out a spot for each and every one of her siblings, she surveryed her work with a pleased expression on her face. She quickly helped mother set the food on the table, making sure everything was picture perfect. Plates of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes sat in the middle of the table, and glasses of orange juice was set for each child, while the grownups had coffee already steaming in cups by their plates.

"Christine? Could you call the others down for breakfast, dear?" her mother asked, sitting down at her spot.

Christine nodded and bounded to the bottom of the stairs yelling, "BREAKFAST'S READY!!!!"

Christine then quickly rushed to her spot as a stampede of footsteps came rumbling down the stairs, seemingly shaking the huge house.

You see, the Lovegoods were not a small family. And that was an understatement. Christine had 10 siblings, 3 boys and 7 girls (including Christine), and two parents, which brought the total family member count to 12. It was a hectic life with all those siblings, but it was also never boring. It was always exciting, everybody always seemed to be doing something.

But, the Lovegoods aren't your average family. They are a family of witches and wizards. Very talented and thumping good ones that's for sure. Being a part of the wizarding world has brought them many rewards, and many downsides. But, they were glad that they weren't one of those weird Muggle families. They tried to be as Muggle as possible, for, they do have friends and even some relatives that are Muggles, and some of their neighbors are Muggles, so they have to make their house as Muggle-like as possible, cutting down on the wizard products. If you entered their house, you probably wouldn't be able to tell that they were different. Not only that, all their kids, when they were old enough, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. To keep it a secret from their Muggle friends, they always told them they went to boarding school. But, sometimes they feared that didn't even convince them.

As all the Lovegood children found their spots at the table, Christine surveyed her big family.

Her father, Daniel Lovegood, is a handsome fellow with black hair, caring green eyes, and well-defined features. He truly is a good looking man. He also worked as the second in charge to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the Ministry of Magic. He always is bringing home some sort of magical animal, whether it's a Hippogriff, a Kneazle, a Puffskein, a Pixie, a Phoenix, a Ashwinder, a Acromantula, a Fairy, a Flubberworm, or even a Unicorn or a fire breathing chicken, the Lovegoods had it. Mr. Lovegood is always studying these animals in his super secret and tightly secured study, in which he keeps these animals in little habitat domes, all of which are tightly, and I mean tightly, locked. It is a rare occasion when one of his children gets to enter his study, a VERY rare occasion. He is also extremely protective of his daughters. He NEVER lets them go out with any boy unless they are first approved by him. If a boy showed up at the Lovegood's door without him knowing, he'd cast some horrible hex to scare them off. But, he does deeply love each and every one of his children and is happy to answer any question they might have about the wizarding world.

Her mother, Katherine Lovegood, is an incredibly beautiful woman. With wavy brown locks, loving brown eyes, naturally tan skin, and a cheerful expression, she made quite a sight. In fact, she was known to turn a few heads in her schooling days. She worked as a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Meladies and Injuries, which brought the family more money than they knew what to do with. She worked on the Fourth Floor of the hospital, which specialized in Spell Damage. The people that were brought there are either jinxed, horribly hexed, charms that were incorrectly applied and went wrong and did something horrible to the caster, and even people that have gone mad from a horrible torture curse. She worked long hours, but always seemed to be cheerful, and was very rarely cross with her children.

The oldest child of the Lovegood family, James Lovegood, takes after Father in his handsome looks. He has slightly curly black hair, spellbinding green eyes, and is incredibly handsome. James is known to make girls swoon at Hogwarts, though he barely pays any attention to them. He is a major neat freak, and likes everything to be in their proper place. The other children love to mess up his room, just to see him freak out. He is very kind though, and shows his siblings mercy when they make him mad. They have yet to see him blow up with anger.

The second child of the Lovegood family is, Claire Lovegood. With wavy black hair, encouraging brown eyes, and good looks, she could easily win everybody over with her easy going personality. Though, she isn't as forgiving as James when it comes to her siblings messing with her stuff. She put a horrible Bat Bogey hex on James once when he read her diary, and lets hope she never does that to any of her siblings again.

The third child of the Lovegood family is Methinamiay Lovegood. She truly takes after Mother in her looks. With the same wavy brown hair and enchanting brown eyes, she really is incredibly gorgeous. And with her charismatic charm, she wins over anyone she meets with no effort at all. She's so popular, that she has all eyes on her whenever she enters the room. Not only that, she has tons of friends, but only two really close ones. Methinamiay is very smart, sly, extremely secretive, very courageous, though likes to cause trouble at times. She is also wise, and offers wonderful advice to her siblings whenever they need it.

The fourth and fifth children of the Lovegood family are Margaret and Josephine, otherwise known as Meg and Jo. The two girls are identical twins, and are always doing mischief and mayhem. They are the troublemakers of the family, and are notorious for their pranks. You'd think they wrote the book on how to do mischief. But, the two are very honest, loyal, and kind. They're very good listeners and are handy whenever you want to vent your feelings.

The sixth child of the Lovegood family is Christine. She is VERY smart. And that is an understatement. She knows EVERYTHING about the wizarding world and will probably be one of the top students at Hogwarts when it comes her time. Not only is she the smartest in her family, she is very courageous, fiercely loyal, incredibly kind, and a good listener. She seems to be the one her friends go to when they have problems or complications in their lives. She also is incredibly beautiful, and takes after Methinamiay and her mother in gorgeous looks. Beauty and brains. No doubt, she'll have all the Hogwart boys hooked.

The seventh and eighth children of the Lovegood family are Christopher and Rebecca Lovegood. Not only are they fraternal twins, but close friends. Christopher seems to have inheirted James' good looks and Christine's smarts, and seems to be the one who will invent an invention that will save the world one day. Rebecca, however, is very shy and is always afraid to speak her mind. She is smart, but doesn't seem to try. Christine is always the one who has the motivate her to study. The twins are loyal friends though, and people who will always keep secrets, even if you told it to them ten years ago.

The ninth child of the Lovegood family is Abigail Lovegood. She is very outgoing and very energetic. You have to work hard to keep sugar away from her, she's so energetic that she doesn't even need it. But, she is a good friend and one that will stick with you till the end.

The tenth and last child of the Lovegood family is Jacob Lovegood. Being the youngest of ten children, he has to work very hard to make his voice heard. But, whenever someone's sad, he always seems to say the right thing at the right time to make them feel better. He is concerned about the welfare of other people, and always makes sure to check up on his family and friends to see how they're doing.

The Lovegood's never bothered to pass the food around the table, even when they have such a huge family. So, they just let the kids grab it themselves, just so long as it's not with dirty hands.

"Hey! That's my piece of toast!" Meg protested, grabbing the piece of bread out of Abigail's hands.

"No, it's not!" Abigail retorted. "I touched it first!"

"Stop touching my food, Christopher!" James said, pushing his little brother's arm out of the way.

"I wasn't touching it!" Christopher protested.

Chaos. That's one word to describe their meal times. Everyone seemed to be aruguing on whose piece of toast it was, or who touched someone else's food. Five minutes later, the commotion died down and the table was full of excited conversation. Just then, an owl flew through their window and landed on the table next to their father, carrying six letters in his beak. Owls were the mail carriers of the wizarding world.

"What do we have here?" Father asked, taking the letters from the owl. "Ah, letters from Hogwarts!"

"There's one for James…one for Claire…one for Methinamiay…one for Meg and Jo…and ah, one for Christine!" He said, throwing them over to the receptants.

"For me?" Christine asked, looking confusedly at the letter.

"Why of course dear!" Mother exclaimed. "You're eleven now, old enough to go to Hogwarts."

Christine opened the letter, scanning its contents quickly.

** HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _of _**WITCHCRAFT** _and _**WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_)

**Dear Miss Lovegood, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later by July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

_Deputy Headmistress _

**Supply Letter:**

Pupils attending Hogwarts are required to purchase the following equipment before arriving to school their first year. Details of the items required are below:

**Uniform** (all items to carry nametags):

Three sets of plain black work robes.

One black pointed hat for daywear.

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or smiliar).

One black winter cloak with silver fastenings.

**Books:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) – Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic – Bathilda Bagshott

Magical Theory – Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration – Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Phyillda Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions – Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection - Quentin Trimble

**Additional Equipment:**

One wand.

One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2).

One set of glass or crystal phials.

One telescope.

One set of brass scales.

Quills.

Ink.

Parchment.

Bag.

Pencil (or indeed quill) case.

**The following items students may buy if desired:**

An owl, cat, or a toad.

A broomstick (2nd years and above only).

Christine smiled excitedly and stuck the letter back in the envelope, "When do we get to send the owl?"

"Ah, so you want to go?" her father asked, smiling wide.

"Of course!" Christine exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Then, we'll send your letter of acceptance right now, then," her father said, and stuck a letter in the owl's beak and then it flew off into the distance.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy your supplies," her mother said, sipping her coffee.

"Cool!" Christine smiled. "Methinamiay? What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's probably the most beautiful, magical place you'd ever visit," Methinamiay explained. "And the classes there are very informative. The teacher's teach you a lot."

"Yeah, but Snape's the one who works you," James said. "It takes a lot to impress him."  
"Really?" Christine asked. "What's he like?"

"Well, I guess you could say he's a right wanker with greasy hair, a pointy nose that's awaiting a wart, and a nosey idiot," Jo pointed out, spreading butter on her toast.

"Jo!" Mother reprimanded. "Now don't you go saying that about him…he's been through a lot you know."

"Your mother's right," their father said, "That Potter and his gang were always torturing him…I have to say I felt sorry for the poor fellow."

"You felt sorry for _Snape_?" Meg asked in disbelief. "You two are crazy!"

"No, not crazy," their mother said. "Just concerned."

"Why don't we get to go to Hogwarts like Christine?" Christopher asked, motioning to him and Rebecca.

"Because you're not old enough," their mother explained.

"And you won't be until Christine begins her third year," their father finished.

"But that's not for two years!" Rebecca whined.

"You'll live," Claire said, "I'm sure mother and father will find plenty of things for you do."

"Yeah, like chores," Christopher muttered over a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

The rest of the mealtime was surprisingly silent after that comment, and all you could hear was the chewing of food and the scraping of forks and spoons against the plates.

"Meg, Jo," their mother stopped the two before they followed the rest of the family upstairs to get ready for the rest of the day. "Would you mind helping me clean the table?"  
"Okay," Meg agreed.

The rest of the day went fairly smooth for the Lovegood family; everyone was in a flurry with their own tasks and things. When the time came for everyone to go to bed, every single bathroom in the house was filled with sounds of brushing teeth, showers, and lots of gargling mouthwash. Christine settled down on her bed in her room reading a book when suddenly her mother came in the room.

"Time to stop," mother said. "We have a busy day tomorrow, and I want you to be well rested. We have a lot of stuff to buy and only a little while to do so."

"But mom, I'm almost done!" Christine begged. "Just one more chapter!"

"Sorry," mother said, taking the book from her daughter's hands, kissing her forehead and turning off the lamp. "Now get to sleep. Goodnight, Christine."

"Goodnight Mum," Christine yawned and slipped under the covers, dreaming of all the things she'd experience at Hogwarts.

Christine looked in wonder at the many things in Diagon Alley. The tons of shops with all sorts of things to do her wizardry at Hogwarts made her brown eyes sparkle with wonder.

"Christine," her mother said. "Why don't you run along and head over to Gringotts to get the money for your things out of your vault. Here's your key, and go ahead and get your supplies and meet me over at Madame Malkin's robe shop as soon as you are done."  
"Okay," Christine said excitedly, taking her key and skipping off to the wizard bank. Gringotts was a snowy white marble building that towered over the other shops in the alley. It was run entirely by goblins, and it was probably the most secure bank in the entire world. The goblins were the only people who could open the vaults and Christine had even heard that some of the vaults were guarded by dragons. She cautiously entered through the burnished bronze doors, eyes taking in the marvelous wonders in the bank. Tons of goblins were hard work, measuring jewels or money, tending to costumers, or leading the wizards and witches down to their vaults. Seeing an empty spot, she rushed over and a goblin peered down at her with his beady eyes.

"Christine Lovegood, sir, I'm here to open my vault," Christine explained calmly. "Vault #837."

"And does Miss Lovegood have her key?" the goblin asked.

"Why of course sir!" Christine exclaimed and handed the goblin her golden key.

"Well then," the goblin said. "You there! Take this little lady to her vault! #837."

"Alright, sir," the goblin said. "Come along Miss."

Christine followed the goblin and they soon disappeared on a cart with a bright lamp into a series of heavily locked vaults in a maze of underground catacombs. They soon stopped in front a vault and the goblin stepped out, Christine following.

"Stand back," the goblin commanded.

Christine obeyed and watched as the goblin stuck the key in the hole and the door started to magically unlock itself. When the door opened, Christine's eyes lit up in amazement. Piles upon piles of wizard money was stacked in every corner of her vault and there even some diamonds, rubies, and emeralds sparkling colorfully amidst the gold shine of the coins. Christine took out medium sized cloth pouch her mother had given her and started the carefully scoop up some coins into the bag, careful to make sure she wasn't getting too little or too much. She even snuck a ruby in her bag, just in case. Who knows, it might come in handy one of these days.

She hesitantly walked out of the vault and left the goblin to close it as she climbed back into the cart.

Christine soon left the bank, eyes blinking to try to get used to the shining sun's brilliant light. She looked at her list and decided to grab some potion ingredients next.

She now stood in front of the Apothecary shop and entered it cautiously. It was a rather fascinating shop crammed with all sorts of interesting things. Barrels of slimy stuff lined up on the floor and jars of all sorts of powders, herbs, and the like along the walls. Bundles of feathers, fangs, and claws hang from the ceiling. The whole place smelled pretty bad, like a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. She looked at her list, and chose her supplies carefully, making sure not to get too little or too much. Christine walked up to the counter with her purchases, thanking the old clerk as he handed her her purchases in a carefully wrapped parcel tied with a thin brown string.

Heading to head over to get her cauldron next, she weaved her way through the crowd finally finding the shop. Outside the shop, a stack of cauldrons shined in the sun under a sign that read:

CAULDRONS

All sizes

Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver

Self-Stirring

Collapsible

She quickly grabbed a standard sized pewter cauldron and made her purchase, having it handed to her in yet another carefully wrapped parcel. While trying to carefully carry her parcels, she entered the front door of Florish & Blotts. She looked around in awe and wonder at the many books that lined the shelves. There were books with gold bindings that were filled with details on potions, spells, or books on magical creatures and books with ancient languages in them and books with nothing in them at all. It was almost heaven for Christine, as she was an avid book reader. I guess you could say she was a bit of a bookworm. While picking up the books she'd be needing for school, she bit back the temptation to buy a couple extra books. She handed her purchases and money to the bit brusque old man behind the counter and he wrapped her books carefully in tissue paper before setting them in a box and wrapping that up carefully.  
"Thank you, sir," Christine said politely, taking the parcel from the man's hand.

"No problem, dear," the old man smiled before disappearing behind a pile of new books.

Christine quickly left the shop before she would begin to sift through the new books, and she knew it would take hours for she liked to absorb every single detail.

Christine then decided to grab the other supplies she'd be needing, like quills, parchment, ink, a telescope, and the other extra things on her list. She soon found herself right outside Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking wide-eyed at the many selections of owls they had. She cautiously entered the shop, bright yellows turning curiously to stare at her. There were snowy, screech, barn, brown and tawny owls which were all very beautiful but didn't seem to interest her very much. She then noticed an incredibly beautiful barred owl, which seemed to be the only one in the room, staring at her with its soulful blue eyes. Christine walked cautiously over to it, and the owl flew gently to her shoulder and gently nipped her hair affectionately. She was immediately taken over with not only the owls beauty, but its charm and intelligence as well. With the owl still attached to her shoulder, she went up to the front counter to make her purchase, grabbing a few bags of owl treats along the way.

"Very nice choice miss," the clerk said, smiling, "You got the only one here in the shop, and probably the only one we'll have."

The clerk grabbed a cage from the back shelf and opened the door, the owl flying straight into it with no hesitation at all.

"She's a right smart one she is," the clerk said, ringing up her purchase. "Also real tame and sweet. She won't disappoint you I'll promise you that."

Giving the clerk her money, she carefully took her owl's cage and the bag with the owl treats in them and expertly balanced them with her other parcels, making sure none of them would slip off unexpectedly.

As she headed over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, she thought up some names to call her owl.  
"Lets see what shall I call you…" Christine thought a bit and then thought of a suitable name that was rather grand. "How about….Sapphire?"

The owl hooted softly and nodded its head a bit as if agreeing with the name.  
"Alright then," Christine grinned. "Sapphire it is!"

She struggled to open the door to the shop with all her parcels when a pale hand reached out and opened it for her. Christine turned her head to see who it was and saw a tall, pale man with long blonde hair dressed in black robes and was carrying a cane with the top in the shape of a snake. There was a boy who looked to be Christine's age standing next to him. He was also rather pale with the same blonde hair and threatening green eyes. Christine found it rather uncomfortable to have the boy's piercing green eyes staring straight her, studying her rather thoroughly.

"Thank you," Christine said polietly, not liking the man and his son one bit. She quickly entered through the door, shuddering a bit with relief.

"Christine Lovegood!" She heard her mother's voice call to her. "Why would you even think of carrying all those packages by yourself, you should have dropped some of them off here before you went to get another thing."

"Actually, I do have to get a wand, so, can you watch these things for me," Christine asked.

"Of course," her mother said. "Nice owl by the way."

"Thanks," Christine said and rushed out the door, passing the man and his son on the way out.

She headed quickly into the Ollivanders, the top wand shop in all of England, and maybe in the entire world. Christine couldn't help but notice that it was stiff with magic. She was staring curiously at the many boxes of wands sitting in shelves behind the counter when an elderly man with beady black eyes appeared, staring curiously at her.

"Ah, you look like a Lovegood," Mr. Ollivander said. "Are you a child of Daniel and Katherine Lovegood by any chance?"

"Why yes I am," Christine replied.

"Well, let's see if we can find you the right wand," he said, taking out a long green box and opening it.

"Of course I can't choose one for you," the old man said. "The wand chooses the wizard of course."  
"Here," the man said, handing her a long wand. "Thirteen inches, mahogany, unicorn hair core and rather springy."

She took it gingerly, not knowing what she was supposed to do with it.

"Well, give it a wave," the old man prodded.

Christine waved it and piece of blank paper sitting on a desk blew up in flames. She quickly set it on the counter, slowly backing away from it as Mr. Ollivander took care of the flames with a swish of his wand.

"Obviously not that one," he said and went to go grab another one.

"Let's try this one," he said, shuffling back over to Christine. "Fourteen inches, rosewood, leprechaun hair core, and rather bendy and pliable."

Christine cautiously gave it a wave and it immediately knocked over several tables and chairs and even a few wand boxes.

"That's not it either," he said, taking the wand from her and quickly returning with another box. "Let's try this one." He opened the box with a flourish, "Eighteen inches, made of holly, with a hippogriff talon core, excellent for Charms."

As soon as Christine held it in her hand, wind immediately rushed past her and she felt a tingling in her arm as the wand lit up with golden sparkles on the tip.

"Aha!" Mr. Ollivander said. "That's the one! It's very rare when I see someone got out the door with a wand with a hippogriff talon for a core. I rarely make wands with that for a core. You must be very special."

He rung up her purchase and set it back in the blue velvet box and stuck it in another box and wrapped it up with brown paper, tying a plain black ribbon on top.

"Have a nice year at Hogwarts, Miss Lovegood," he called to her as she left the shop.

Christine was excited that she practically bounced all the way back to Madame Malkin's. Once inside, all the rest of her family was there, already getting their new robes for the school year.

"One more to measure Miss Malkin," her mother said, gesturing to Christine.

"Hello dear," the woman smiled. "Let's get you measured now shall we?"

The woman led her aside into a back area of the shop and instructed her to stand on the stool. Christine obeyed and the woman took out pieces of cloth, tape measurers, pins and all sorts of measuring things. It seemed to take forever but finally she had all the measurements.

"Alright, wait here," she said and returned ten minutes later with a brand new set of robes.

"There you are," she smiled. "Your mother already paid for them, so you can just head on out with the rest of your family."  
"Thank you, miss," Christine smiled.

Christine followed the rest of her family out the door and out of Diagon Alley. She turned around to take one last look at the magical place and slowly followed Meg and Jo back into the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
